


Old Drabble Trek

by chibimono



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: A few old drabbles originally posted on LiveJournal in 2009.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	1. Vulcan for Bullshit

Kirk laughed in his drink as McCoy lamented over the rejection passed back to him from the bartender.

"It's not that damn funny, Jim," the doctor groused.

"Sure it is, Bones," the Captain smiled, charming and suave. "And now I'm going to the other end of the bar to talk to two beautiful ladies there. If I managed to talk them both into coming back with me to my cabin, I'll be sure to share."

Smooth in his equanimity, Spock brought his tea glass down from his mouth to utter a simple, "Improbable."

McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I believe that was Vulcan for 'bullshit' and I'm inclined to agree."


	2. Glorious Vintage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble has implied past character death.

The hologram danced against the darkness of the room. It flickered with age and damage, the recording becoming too old with repeated viewing and mishandling. The colors were faded and bled into each other, tan skin paled to bluish hues and maroon turned a washed out brown. The lone figure in the image smiled, laughed, his face blurred with warped pixels. If there was an easier way to upgrade the hologram, it didn't matter; memory supplied the corrections the hologram lacked.

" _-appy bir--day, ol- frie-d,_ " the garbled playback cheered, out of sync with the image. The rest of the message was completely incomprensible, but it was memorized a long time ago. Viewed every night after meditation, before bed, it was the last he ever had of Jim. And after all these years, it did not matter how much the hologram deteriorated, it was all Spock wanted, needed.


	3. Bedtime Philosophy Discussions

" _We know what we are, but know not what we may be_ ," Spock's voice murmured over the communicator.  
  
Kirk smiled. "Is that Shakespeare?" he asked.

" _Correct, Jim,_ " came the reply.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting choice for the night, my friend," Kirk sighed as he settled into bed.  
  
" _No unusual than any other night, Jim. Besides, we've both utilized quotes from Shakespeare in the past._ "  
  
Kirk turned on his side and looked at the personal receiver resting on his pillow. "Was the choice of this one, perhaps... chosen with some sort of logic, Spock? Or was it completely at random?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end. " _I believe that, perhaps, there was some logic involved._ "  
  
"Really?"  
  
" _If you are implying that I actively sought out this quote, you are mistaken,_ " Spock said, sounding almost amused. If he were anyone else, he probably would have chuckled. " _However, upon sifting through the computer base, I found this one to transcend all others in an effort to gain my attention._ "   
  
So, Spock was still thinking about it, too.  
  
"It was a mistake, Spock," Kirk laughed, pressing on at a quite hum from the other end of the line. "Granted, a mistake I would willingly make again and again if you would let me."  
  
" _I have no doubt of that,_ " was Spock's quick response. " _But then, would it be so much of a mistake anymore?_ "  
  
"Ah, and there is where the quote comes in, doesn't it, my friend?" Kirk figured. "Or should I say, my lover?"  
  
" _Good night, Jim,_ " Spock said swiftly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what happened to our philosophical discussion. Are we done already?"  
  
" _I said good night, Jim._ "  
  
"Don't I even get a kiss?" Kirk gently pleaded to the communicator.  
  
" _You mean make one of your mistakes?_ " Spock asked before pausing. Then: " _No, I don't believe they transfer through receivers as well as you would like._ "  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
" _Good night, Jim._ "  
  
"Good night, Spock."  
  
Kirk flipped his communicator closed and smiled. Turning onto his back, he tucked his hands behind his head and wondered if, instead of the traditional bedtime discussion of philosophy through notable quotations being held over personal receiver, maybe he could have Spock join him at bedtime in person. After all, the communicator was a clever little thing, but the real deal was always much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during nu!Trek, mixing in with the original with the new.

"Whoa!" Kirk flailed, tripping over his feet in a awkward attempt to retrace the step he made into the room, before landing in a heap out in the hall. The door only had a moment to hiss shut before it was sliding open again, Kirk stalking in with his finger pointing. "You! You sneaky Vulcan bastard! You lied! You said the universe would explo-"

"I only implied," the older Spock said, nodding his head at the captain with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

"And you assumed," the younger Spock supplied with an eyebrow raised. "I believe you remember what it means to assume? I recall hearing the doctor defining the word for you."

"Yeah, yeah... 'To assume makes an ass outta you...' Okay."


End file.
